


Jewel of Summerset

by Piratess_of_Tortuga



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, NSFW, Smut, Thalmor Embassy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piratess_of_Tortuga/pseuds/Piratess_of_Tortuga
Summary: Every time she visits Markath, she sees him. He circles around her, showering her with courteous words like a true Altmeri gentleman. She hasn't responded to his advances yet, but when the ambassador holds a party at the Embassy, he gets bolder, and she is running out of means to say no to him...





	1. The reception

_So many humans - Nords, an Imperial... even a Redguard. What is there for the Mer to gain from a party like this? There are the Jarls, of course, but still..._

*sigh*

_I'm sure the ambassador has her reasons._

_***_

Mesythe had been an assistant for Elenwen, the Thalmor Ambassador in Skyrim, for half a year now. During that time, she had often travelled to Markath to deliver messages to the local Justiciar, Ondolemar. When they had met for the first time, he had evaluated her as if she was an unknown piece of art. Famous for his belief in the superiority of the Mer, he had subtly asked her how she saw her status as an Altmer **.** Mesythe’s reply had apparently been most gratifying because something in the Justiciar’s demeanour changed after hearing it **.** Since then, he had stayed close to her and even touched her skin lightly from time to time. Furthermore, he had begun to use words that the Altmer used only during courtship. Mesythe had accepted his advances, but she hadn't exactly given him a proper response. Ondolemar was older than her, yes, but it wasn't the thing holding her back.

                      The Altmer were a civilized people **,** and strict codes of conduct controlled even their love life. Mesythe hadn't exactly been a perfect Altmer in that aspect as she had once thrown herself into a passionate relationship far too quickly. It was a miracle she had even gotten the position of the ambassador’s assistant after that scandal. So, in truth, Mesythe found Ondolemar's interest in her quite thrilling, but she wouldn't want to lose her position **.** Therefore, she would have to keep herself away from him by any means necessary, but she had no heart to send him away either **.** The Justiciar wasn't willing to give up on her which caused her to have some... restless thoughts. Mara preserve her, there had been times when she had nearly smiled at him in a way that would be considered inappropriate on Alinor. She should stay clear of him from now on, for both of their sakes.

 

***

 

The evening was darkening when two more guests arrived at the Embassy **.** Elenwen went to greet the Nord and the Breton as was the custom. Standing beside a column at the back of the hall **,** Mesythe glared at the comers with her golden eyes. There was something strange about the two, but she couldn't put her finger on it yet. She didn't remember seeing such a pair on the guest list **.** Perhaps the Ambassador had invited them in the last minute? It would be unlike her, but what other options there were? Unless...

 

_They have no business here._

While the young Altmer lost herself in her ponderings, she failed to notice the soft rustle of cloth nearby **.** Ondolemar got closer to her **,** appearing dark as a raven in his robes.

“My lady”, he greeted her with a polite nod, hiding his arms behind his back to show that he was not about to touch her without permission.

Unfortunately, Mesythe was too focused on the suspicious characters to pay attention to Ondolemar's advances this time **.**

“Good evening, lord Justiciar”, she replied without even turning to look at him.

                      The older Altmer stood silently by Mesythe, trying to figure out what could possibly be more interesting than him. He perceived the truth quickly, but it didn’t seem to bother him at all.

“You're looking radiant tonight, my lady”, he continued to pursue his desires, “a true jewel of Alinor.”

Mesythe raised her eyebrows a bit, finding it hard to not to look at Ondolemar. He really had a way with words, she had to give him that.

“Thank you, lord Justiciar”, she smiled, keeping her stance and voice as professional as possible – she was the ambassador's assistant, after all.

_Focus_ , she told herself and kept watching the suspicious Nord who was now offering a drink to the Redguard.

“This party is everything one could expect from the ambassador of our people”, she heard Ondolemar say, “the offerings certainly are of the highest quality.”

“The party is indeed excellent, my lord”, Mesythe replied, bemused, “and yet I cannot help to notice that something is a bit off.”

“You mean the two humans who arrived just a short while ago?”

The fair-haired Altmer glanced subtly at the Justiciar.

“Yes.”

“You worry too much, little jewel”, Ondolemar hummed, grazing the curve of her back, “this place is well guarded. If something happens, it will be dealt with.”        

 

Mesythe's mind was filled with thrill, and no matter how she resisted, it slowly eradicated any other thought she might have had. She had talked with the Thalmor Justiciar countless times before, but this time there was something different about him **.** For instance, he had never called her “little jewel” before. It wasn't appropriate for him to use any other titles of her in public than “my lady”, and yet he had disobeyed that rule. A frisson ran through her, making her angry with herself.

_You **must** keep control_, she reminded herself in remembrance of what had happened on her home island, Summerset.

                      Knowing that her self-restraint had been slightly cracked, Mesythe tried to take some distance to her wooer.

“I apologize, lord Justiciar, but I have some matters to attend to”, she told Ondolemar, keeping her gaze focused strictly forward.

“That's a shame, my lady”, he replied, reaching to touch her yet again, “I really enjoy your company.”

A new frisson took over the young Altmer's body when she felt how the hand on her back went over her buttocks as well.

“My lord, I really must...” she began, but her words died out before she was able to finish her sentence.

“What, little jewel?” the Justiciar endeared her yet again.

Mesythe gulped in hesitation.

“I...”

 

A sudden ruckus made the whole party stop. Everyone in the hall turned to look at a local Jarl who began complaining with no specific reason, and the Redguard, who had just downed his third glass of wine, joined her in her loud denunciation.

_By the gods, I knew it was a mistake to invite such rabble._

Mesythe was about to call the guards, but a firm hand grabbed her wrist while everyone else gathered around the two troublemakers. She turned her gaze in surprise.

“My lord, what are you doing?” she whispered.

“Leave them be, they're no trouble”, Ondolemar told her.

“But the guards...”

“They can deal with the matter if needed to. Besides, there is a more urgent matter that needs your attention upstairs.”

Mesythe felt how her heart began to beat faster, and her lips parted in question that was struggling its way out. She shouldn't...

“Upstairs, my lord Justiciar?” she asked gingerly.

“Yes, little jewel”, the older Altmer turned towards the stairs, “follow me.” 

 

As Mesythe moved to follow Ondolemar, keeping her head chastely bowed, she prayed to all the nine gods of her people to help her resist the temptation. It was of no use, however, because deep down she knew that her prayers were merely a hopeless struggle against the inevitable.  


	2. Secluded

The architecture of the Thalmor Embassy was purely Nord, and its walls seemed dark and dull compared to those of the houses on Alinor **.** Mesythe remembered what her home had looked like when she had still lived there, and she held on to that memory to steer her thoughts away from what was happening **.** Despite her efforts, she couldn’t help swallowing nervously when she heard how a key was turned in the lock of the room's door. After that, the soft rustle of cloth neared her again. When Ondolemar finally stepped in front of her, he lowered the hood of his robes and gazed at her intently with his golden eyes. There was such a burn in his gaze that it alone was enough to make her shiver. The Justiciar lifted his hand to caress her right cheek, parting her lips gently with his thumb.

His touch lit an excited glimmer to Mesythe’s eyes.

“What was the matter that needed my attention?” she asked innocently.

“A certain... mockery of our traditions has come to my attention”, Ondolemar replied, “a very grave matter, don't you think?”

“Who's the one mocking our traditions, lord Justiciar? Is he here?”

The older Altmer smiled smugly **.**     

“I am, and I'll cherish every rule I'll break with you tonight.”

 

A paralyzing excitement took over the fair-haired Altmer when the Justiciar crushed his lips against hers. His stubble brushed her chin, and his hot breath landed on her skin like a tropical wind. When he suddenly released her from his demanding hold, she got a brief moment to catch her breath. Meanwhile, Ondolemar's hands sought the belt around her waist.

“My lord, we shouldn't...” Mesythe hesitated with a shiver in her otherwise melodious voice, but it was no use **.**

                      Without a belt to hold it in place **,** Mesythe’s open silk coat began to slide down her shoulders **.** Ondolemar pinched its collar between his fingers, encircling Mesythe while lowering her coat at the same time. By the time he stood before her again, she was only wearing her long, simple dress **.**

“Tell me, what's stopping you, little jewel?” he inquired with a piercing gaze in his golden eyes.

“It's not appropriate”, Mesythe had to struggle for words.

Ondolemar cocked his head as he pressed his body against hers.

“Don't you want this?”

“I didn't say that. I only...”

The ambassador's assistant didn't get another chance to try to object when Ondolemar cornered her.

“My lord!” she gasped, surprised by his dominating behaviour.

“Hush, little jewel”, Ondolemar quieted her and lowered his lips towards her yet again, “we should cherish the delightful surprises life throws at us, and of all the ones I've had in my life, I find _you_ the most impossible to ignore.”

_Gods **,** forgive me..._

The last barrier of Mesythe's restraint crumbled like an old brick wall when she felt hot lips on the revealed skin of her neck. It immediately sent a pulse of pleasure to her core, igniting the dormant feeling of ardour within her. With her skin tingling from sensation, she instinctively folded her arms behind Ondolemar's neck. The Justiciar's touch was demanding, signing that he wasn't willing to play games with her anymore. He kissed the crook of Mesythe's neck with greed while lowering the wide collar of her dress. The fabric resisted, but eventually it became loose enough to run over the young Altmer's breasts. After that, her thin breastband posed no obstacle for him, and it was quickly removed. Ondolemar’s right hand snaked upwards to squeeze her left breast while he moved to kiss her lips.  A muffled moan tried to escape Mesythe. There was no way she could control herself anymore **:** she wanted this badly.

                      Mesythe grabbed her lover by his robes, ready to take them off **,** but he stopped her. Grabbing her wrists and pinning her arms above her head, Ondolemar took a step back and gazed down at her body.

“What a well-formed little thing you are”, he admired the sight, “a perfect mer.”

Mesythe stared into his eyes with her bare chest heaving rapidly. Why did he tease her so? Now, when she wanted to speak no words? The Justiciar saw the impatience in her and grinned in self-satisfaction.

“So, I wasn’t wrong”, he said at the very moment when Mesythe flinched.

Ondolemar had chained her hands to the wall with an icy spell. The younger Altmer felt how her skin tingled from the cold, but she was also warmed by her own arousal. With those two feelings mixing together, she felt like her whole body was burning **.**

“What weren’t you wrong about, my lord?” she breathed under Ondolemar’s piercing gaze.

“About you”, he said as he began to slide the hem of her dress up her longs legs, “about us… about _this_.”

                      Mesythe gasped when Ondolemar ripped her underpants to invade her folds with his fingers. He didn’t move them within her, though, for he merely wanted to observe her reaction. The younger Altmer trembled while he stared at her. With her mouth slightly open and her folds already slick, she answered his gaze feverishly.

“Lord Justiciar…” she breathed her lover’s title instead of his name. 

“Yes, little jewel?” he asked as he drew frosty circles around her nipples with his free hand.

Mesythe drew in a deep breath as pleasure twined around her. Ondolemar was testing her. How much more teasing could she take without breaking before him?

“Have I done something wrong to have you torture me like this?” Mesythe asked, her tone unsteady.

“Wrong? Oh no, you’ve done nothing wrong”, the Justiciar said while pressing her right nipple with his thumb, “and that particular detail is the one that tells me that drastic measures are needed.”

“’Dra…’? .. _ah_!”!

 

An Altmeri maiden squirmed against the wall **.** Her lover had crouched before her and taken her nub between his warm lips. With his mouth and tongue already working to please her, he also began to move and twist his fingers inside her **.** When the heat in Mesythe’s core spread all over her body, she felt numb from pleasure. It didn’t take long for her legs to start trembling, and soon her whole body was shaking **.** Her lover bit her nub gently until her orgasm had left her folds pulsing around his fingers. Only then did he retreat and let the hem of her dress slide down her thighs. With a smirk on his face, Ondolemar stood up and pressed his right palm on her reddened cheek.

“Sweeter than the scent of fresh mountain flowers **”,** he mused, bringing his face near hers, “such cruel are the rules of our homeland, made to keep us apart.”

“But those are the laws of the Altmer, my lord“, Mesythe replied, still steadying her breath, “you know them better than most.”

“That I do, and that’s why I ask you to be mine.”

_What?_

”My lord… Are you asking…?”

“Hush now. Just give me an answer”, Ondolemar said, his golden eyes gleaming before hers.

Mesythe felt how the ice around her wrists began to melt. When her arms were free to be folded behind her lover’s neck, she finally breathed her answer into his ear.

“If that is what you wish, my lord, I shall be yours – here and now.”


	3. Altmeri courtship with an unheard-of beginning

A wooden bowl fell from top of a drawer on which Mesythe sat **.** Her body was now bare in front of her lover’s eyes, but so was his in front of hers. After Ondolemar had freed her from her icy chains, he had gotten rid of his robes and underwear. Mesythe had generously tended to his hard erection quickly afterwards, drawing deep sighs of pleasure from him. Upon tasting a hint of salt on her tongue, she had stopped to slip out of her dress and surrender to her lover.

 

No traditional long-term courtship required **.** No Mara’s blessing asked. There was only one power in the room and its name was passion.

 

Mesythe’s eyes were hazy with unleashed lust when she opened her legs before Ondolemar. The Justiciar grabbed his member and slid it along her opening. Whereas he savored the moment, she was in agony due to the unbearable burn within her folds **.**

_Do it!_ she would have wanted to cry out, but she bit her lip and waited for the sweet moment of fulfillment.

“Such self-control despite all the impatience I see in you”, her lover marveled as he observed her expressions, “perhaps it should be rewarded?”

                      Mesythe fought back an upcoming gasp when she felt the tip of his long member invading her. That’s where the movement stopped, however, leaving her in dismay. She fought against her desire to take what she wanted to a point which seriously tested her limits. She wouldn’t make a sound, she wouldn’t beg **–** much to Ondolemar’s delight **.**

“A perfect mer, indeed”, he hummed as he slowly began to push into her, “what a pair we’ll make when we bring the people of this wretched land onto their knees… together.”

 

A wave of warmth rippled throughout the young Altmer whose palms were red from squeezing the backside of the drawer. She grimaced at first, surprised by how fully her lover’s member filled her, but that expression soon turned into heated sighs and moans of pleasure. Ondolemar reached to kiss her left leg while he moved within her, driven by unchained fervour.

“ _My lord_!” Mesythe cried out when he moved his free hand to pinch her swollen nub.

“Yes I am, little jewel”, Ondolemar said with exertion intermitting his speech, “and you’re my lady – only _mine_.”

                      With those words, the Justiciar fastened his pace but denied himself from being released just yet. Mesythe, on the other hand, was on the brink of another orgasm, and he saw it. He began to rub her nub with his fingers which made her arousal peak and take her to ecstasy. The younger Altmer’s body stiffened. With her head buzzing, she was barely able to hold herself up with her shaking arms. By Mara’s love, she had never experienced anything comparable to what she was going through now **.** As if she was an instrument and Ondolemar its skillful player.

 

_*sigh*_  

 

With a sigh of bliss, Mesythe’s body began to give in to relaxation, but her lover was not finished with her. When he folded her tightly in his arms, she instinctively clung to him with her arms as well as her legs **.** Then, carefully, Ondolemar lifted her up with his member still inside her and captivated her between his body and the stonewall.

“Lower your right leg”, he ordered while holding up the other.

                      Though her feet still felt a bit wobbly, Mesythe did as she was told. Ondolemar then tested her agility by lifting her left leg **,** grabbed her right breast with his free hand, and began to pound her more vigorously than before. He lowered his lips towards Mesythe’s and kissed her passionately, muffling all the moans that might have escaped her. He released her mouth only when he was nearing an ecstasy of his own. With his speed quickening towards the imminent climax, he squeezed his lover’s breast more tightly, causing her to cry out as he joined her voice with a low growl of his own.

                      Mesythe felt how Ondolemar’s warm seed spilled into her, and the two panted in unison from exhaustion. Mesythe’s folds still pulsed around her lover’s member when they stared at each other without saying a word. When the younger Altmer caught a hint of reality, however, there was something she had to ask.

“Do you think someone heard us, my lord?” she pondered, fearing for losing the last remnants of her reputation.

“No reason to worry, my lady”, the Justiciar told her, “were just… discussing the terms of our dawning courtship.”

 

And that discussion was far from over…

 

***

 

By the time the two moons climbed high to Skyrim’s deep blue sky, the Thalmor Embassy was in chaos. There had been a break-in, and the ambassador herself led the guards who kept relentlessly searching for the culprit. No-one had time to ponder the absence of the lovers who lied entwined on a bed behind a locked door. For those two, this night would be a beginning, but as for now, all that mattered was the shared passion of the Justiciar of Markath and his Jewel of Summerset.


End file.
